Byron the father
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Fic about father and son Byron and Roark.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Byron and his wife Britney lived in Oreburgh city. It was a nice place to live. Byron worked as the gym leader. He and Britney were very happy together. But they didn't have any children.

So that night they made loved.

A few weeks later Britney showed him her pregnancy test. "Byron I'm pregnant," she said.

"That's wonderful," Byron said.

So that night he got Britney a necklace to celebrate the start of their new family. "It's beautiful," she said.

A few weeks later she and Byron went to the doctor. He was using the ultrasound but he looked downhearted. "I'm sorry we don't know why it happens but it happens." He said.

Byron and Britney made it home. "We can try again in a couple of months," Byron said. He saw Britney stroking Bastiodon. She was really sad. He sat down next to her and hugged her.

A few months later Byron came home from working at the gym. "Britney I'm home," he said.

He went into his room and saw Britney who was smiling. "What is it?" He asked.

"I'm pregnant," she said.

Byron kissed her face and hugged her.

A few weeks later they went to the doctor. He did an ultrasound. Byron and Britney prepared themselves for bad news.

The doctor smiled. "Good news the baby is just fine," he said.

"That's wonderful," Britney said.

Byron and Britney were very happy. They were finally going to have a baby.

They started to prepare for their baby. Byron's pokemon were curious about what was going on. Bastiodon would get stroked by Britney and she looked so at peace.

Byron went to the Calendar he looked at March. "Let's see," he said. He did not know what day to circle. "Oh well," he said circling the month.

They were still preparing for the baby.

It was March before they knew it. On March 23rd it was early in the morning. Britney was tossing and turning. She woke up in pain. "Byron wake up it's time," she said.

Byron got up and grabbed the bag. Then he got Britney into the car. They headed for the hospital.

Once there Britney was admitted and now laying in bed. Byron was holding her hand. Soon the baby was born. "Hello baby Roark." Byron said.

"I'm so happy that he's healthy," Britney said.

"That's a wonderful thing, now we have to make sure he grows into a fine man," Byron said.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Byron made it home. Bastiodon came to greet him. "Hey Bastiodon," Byron said petting him. Then let Bastiodon out. "Okay now tomorrow we are bringing home the baby. Now do me a favor and do freak out," Byron said.

The next day Britney came home. "Hello Bastiodon," Britney said. She started to pet him. "Yes I missed you too." she said.

Britney then took the baby out of the carrier. "Bastiodon this is Roark," Britney said.

Bastiodon started to sniff Roark then it gently pressed it's face against Roark. "Look he likes him," Britney said.

Byron went to the gym a bit later. "Hey Byron where were you yesterday a couple of Challengers came but you weren't here." The man said.

"Oh you see yesterday Britney had the baby," Byron said.

"Congratulations, so how are mother and child?" the man asked.

"Fine just fine, my son's name is Roark." Byron said.

"That's great." the man said.

For the couple of months Byron did gym battles and helped out at the mine. Sometimes he watched Roark.

Soon Roark was seven months old. Britney placed him on ground. Then she saw Roark was crawling. "Look Ally my baby can crawl!" she said.

"He sure can," Ally said.

"Byron come in here," Britney said.

"What is it Britney?" Byron asked.

"Roark is crawling." she said.

Byron took a look Roark was just laying there on his front. "No he's not," Byron said.

"He was just second ago." Britney said.

"I don't know," Byron said looking away.

Roark started to crawl again. "Byron look he's crawling," Britney said.

Byron turned around and saw Roark sitting there like a lump. "He's change where he was but I didn't see him crawling." Byron said.

"I guess he doesn't do it when you are looking," Britney said.

Later Byron was watching Roark while Britney went grocery shopping. Then she came back they put up the groceries. Then Roark started crawling and Byron saw. "Look my son is mobile. He's now like a wind up toy." Byron said.

Then few months later Roark was celebrating his first birthday. "Happy birthday son," Byron said.

Roark giggled and grabbed his birthday cake and shoved it into his mouth. Britney sighed and cleaned him up.

Soon Roark learned how to walk. He was a fast learner.

Byron held Roark close. "Dada," Roark said.

Byron nodded. "That's right I'm daddy." Byron said.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Byron was a very happy man he had his wife Britney and his young son Roark. Roark had just turned five years was going into kindergarten. He was plenty nervous. He hugged Byron's leg. Byron could tell Roark was plenty nervous.

Roark clung to his father's leg. Once there he enjoyed it.

As the weeks passed Roark noticed he couldn't see the board too well. His teacher gave him a note telling his parents he needed to go to the eye doctor. Dr. Halter tested him.

"You need glasses Roark," he said.

Roark picked out his glasses and he could see.

A couple of kids teased him. Roark came home upset. "Roark what's wrong?" Byron asked.

"Some of the kids made fun of me because I have glasses," Roark said.

"Roark anyone who makes fun of you is a jerk." Byron said. "Now look in the mirror and tell me who you see." He said.

Roark looked into the mirror. "It's me," Roark said.

"It's the new improved you because now you can see," Byron said.

Roark continued to grow now he was six years old he was digging in the dirt.

Byron smiled and started to dig himself. He took a small break it was hot outside.

"Daddy! Daddy!" He heard and he saw Roark running up.

"Hi Roark what is it?" Byron asked.

"Daddy look at this it's a fossil and it's a present for you," Roark said.

"Let's have look," Byron said taking the fossil and looking at it with a magnifying glass. "I'm most impressed Roark you gave me a Sunkern leaf you don't see these too often." He said.

Roark was amazed by this.

"I promise to take good care of it," Byron said.

That made Roark very happy.

When Roark was seven he had some trouble with a bully. "So who did Explorer Roark defeat today?" Byron asked.

"Marty Falton a big bully on playground far away," Roark said. "Dad were you ever scared as a kid?" He asked.

"Yes," Byron said. "I was always the tough guy I am today," he said.

"Dad!" Roark said.

"I remember there was one guy who always picked on me," Byron said.

"What did you do?" Roark said.

"Oh I tried hiding from him, ignoring him, hoping he'd go away but he just kept picking on me until I stood up to him." Byron said.

"What happened?" Roark asked.

"He pounded me but he never bothered me again after that," Byron said. "Remember son don't let anyone push you around." He said.

Roark went back the next playground and stood up to Marty. He beat Roark up. His parents came and saw him hurt. "I think I lost the fight dad," Roark said.

"True but you won the battle," Byron said. "Come on I'm buying you an ice cream cone." He said.

Soon Roark was going get a special pokemon.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Roark loved to dig for fossils like his dad. Today he found something. "Dad look what I found," Roark said. He showed it to his father.

"Roark this is Cranidos fossil," Byron said.

"Wow I've seen pictures of Cranidos I think it's cool I wish I could have one. I hope to have one a fossil Pokemon all my own like your Bastiodon dad," Roark said.

Byron thought that would be a good idea. He knew Roark's birthday was coming up so he decided to have the fossil revived. True fossils have been revived before but now they had a new fossil restoration machine. He thought it would be a good idea to use it on Cranidos first.

Byron took the fossil to the museum and told them this fossil Pokemon was going to be a birthday present for his son. The fossil was revived. Byron got it in a pokeball then let it out. Then he tied a big bow around it's neck.

Roark woke up on his birthday. He went down stairs to have breakfast. His mom gave him pancakes. Then at lunch his mom placed the cake in front of him. "Make a wish!" she said.

Roark knew what he wanted to wish for, he wished for a Cranidos. Then Byron left the room and came back with something. Roark saw saw Cranidos with a big red bow tied around it's neck. "That's just what I wished for," Lion-o said.

"This is my birthday present to you, I revived it from the fossil you found. You said you wanted one so I had revived for your birthday with the new improved fossil restoration machine it was the first test subject and now this Cranidos it your partner." Byron said. "Happy birthday son." he said.

Roark then ran up and hugged Byron. "Come on Cranidos let's go play!" Roark said. Then Roark and Cranidos went out the door.

"You sure made our son's birthday a happy one," Britney said.

Roark loved his Cranidos. They played together, had snacks together and even practiced Cranidos' moves.

Byron felt proud watching his son train his Pokemon. He saw a gym leader in the making.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Byron saw Roark was now a fine seventeen year old. He was so much like a man now. Soon he left for Canalave city.

Roark was upset about Byron leaving. Soon Roark visited Byron to see if he could make it back to Oreburgh city for his and his mother's wedding anniversary.

They managed to patch things up.

Soon Roark was celebrating his 22nd birthday. Byron came over to see him. "Happy birthday son," Byron said.

Byron could hardly believe that his son was now a grown man. It was a bittersweet moment he missed the days when Roark was little. But he must remember he is now a man. He even saw his son's own wedding it was hard to sit through without shedding a tear. He gave Roark a hug. "I'm proud of you son." Byron said.

"Thanks dad," Roark said.

Byron and Britney went home to Canalave city. That night they looked at the scrapbook that had Roark's pictures in it and they started to cry bittersweet tears. They were remembering when he was a little baby. It was the hardest time for them because now their only child was all grown up.

The end.


End file.
